Rules
Rules are under construction, and new rules will usually be posted on the news and announcements forum. For now, here are our current rules, and links to the forum posts in which they were added. Article Editing * Please do not alter info on existing characters. If you didn't make them, please don't change them. * Cleaning up grammar and spelling mistakes found in the articles is encouraged. Anyone is free to erase remains of trolling-attempts or misspelled words, but keep in mind that these goals can in no way be used as excuse for further trolling or damaging of articles and material of the wiki (i.e.:if you mess up the whole article and try to justify it by saying "I was just trying to fix it", well, that's bad and you should feel bad...and you'll be blocked). * If you come to the wiki with the goal of adding info over an already existing character, keep in mind that the articles are not to be ignored, meaning that if what you wrote down just contradicts everything that was said before about the character, your contribution will be erased. * If you come to the wiki with the goal of adding a new character page, you can do so as long as: you first ask an admin, it is not a new main character (there are too many already), the info does not contradict any other article already in existence, and the new page does not contain either vandalism or trolling. If your article is too short it will be considered a stub, and depending on the nature of the page, it will either be deleted or merged with the "Unused Characters" page. More Information here ** It is also highly recommended you create an account first, in order to prevent others from taking credit for your work (see section below for claiming ownership of characters) * Unfortunately, all known episodes have been added, but scrapped episodes are welcome, so long as, like before, you ask an admin first. Claims and Excuses *DO NOT PRETEND TO BE AN ADMIN. First offense will get you blocked for a week. Second offense will get you blocked for a month. Third offense will get you blocked for a year. *Do not pretend to be a producer, actor or have any other kind of relation with the show's original staff without actual proof of it. See more details here *Do not use any "mental condition" as an excuse for trolling, writing inappropriate comments, or messing up the pages. Even if it was the case, vandalism is vandalism, harassment is harassment, and "conditions" are NEVER an excuse for doing something you know is wrong, and it is not tolerated. See more details here *Do not claim ownership over anything you didn't make. If you actually did make something found on the wiki and want to claim authorship over it, give the necessary proof of it ("it was named after me" or "I created it" are not valid proof, give legit sources for your claims). *Do not claim to have any external relationship with the admins of this wikia. First off, if you actually did have any actual relationship with any of the staff in real life, you wouldn't be claiming it out loud here in the first place. See more details here Harassment and Trolling *Trolling, spam and overall vandalism of the articles and material of the wiki will not be tolerated. *Sexual Trolling and sexual vandalism/harassment will result in an automatic ban, no excuses. See more details here *Don't be a jerk (obviously). *Racism is not tolerable. The admin blocking will determine the severity and whether or not you intended to be hateful (EX: "So is the Crackerjack a c******?" likely will be dealt with less harshly than "You f**** n****", but both are still punishable.) *Harassment and bullying of any kind will not be tolerated. If you feel you're being a victim of these, please inform an admin about your situation, but do not reply with more harassment/bullying, that will only increase the problem. THIS INCLUDES TOWARDS ADMINS! WE ARE USERS TOO! Harassing admins will simply guarantee you will be blocked sooner. **For regular insults, those who break this rule can be banned for up to a month **For insults that include death threats or sexual insults, you will be banned for over a month, and can be banned permanently **'See below for sock-puppet accounts created by harassers.' **Cyberstalking a user will result in a permanent ban. See Here for More Details Sock Puppet Accounts It is incredibly easy to tell when an account or an IP address is being used by someone who was already blocked for whatever reason, and such accounts will also be blocked. Blocking your new account/IP will take only a few seconds, so don't bother. Photos *Innapropriate photos such as porn, racism, or flat-out spam that's not even being used anywhere on the wiki, will be deleted. Stating Fake/Real 'Do to a new revision, dicussing the show being either real or fake is now only allowed in order to reduce clutter in the comments section, rather than being banned altogether.' Comments stating Candle Cove is not real will be deleted for the following reasons: *They take up way too much space *It ruins the experience for some users here *They're annoying, quite frankly *They can and have started arguments between users If you say "I wish this were real" you will not be blocked, but your comment will be deleted or edited and you will receive a warning Revision occurred here '' Side Notes *Swearing technically is not against the rules ('EXCLUSIVELY on comments, never on articles or wiki content'), but an admin might still censor swear words on your posts (by leaving the first letter then adding * for the rest of the letters) if the context is considered too innapropriate. '''However, you won't be banned for swearing in your comments.' *Vandalism cases will result in very long blocks due to the problems with vandalism in the past. Most bans and their length currently will be determined by whomever is blocking you. *'Any time you are given a warning instead of a block, that will be your ONLY warning for that action. If you ignore the warning, you will be banned.' *In cases where the offending comment is found months after it was made, an admin may choose to not block you depending on the offense. **'Ex:' If we find a stating fake comment from 6 months ago, it would be kind of silly to block you for it 6 months after you made it. **'Ex:' However, if 6 months afterwords we find that you had harassed another user or seriously vandalized an article, you may still be blocked for it, even if it was several months ago. 'Appealing to Admins After a Block' If you believe you were blocked unfairly, or that there was some misunderstanding, contact the admin who blocked you on another wiki he or she frequents, and then explain why you believe the block was unfair. Please provide evidence if available, and explain calmly. 'Admins:' *PirateJet *PyroGothNerd *Zimvader 'Founder:' *Magegg Category:Rules